This pilot project core provides a funding mechanism for pilot project applications from (i) junior investigators, (ii) established investigators seeking to redirect their research into the alcoholism field, and (iii) established alcoholism investigators seeking to pilot novel research directions, particularly those that are assessed to be high-risk/high potential pay-off. Eligible investigators will be faculty and post-doctoral fellows at the participating MARC institutions. For those pilot projects not receiving full external review during the Center review process (i.e. those for which only brief abstracts are submitted here), a formal internal review process based on standard NIH- review procedures will be instituted, with multiple pilot proposals, of no more than 5 pages, reviewed by a committee comprised of both senior and junior MARC investigators, with one or more members of the External Scientific Advisory Committee participating by speaker phone. This process ensures this proposals are seen to receive a fair review, but also provides a means of introducing new investigators to the grant review process. Two 5-page pilot proposals are included with this application, each with their own abstract, together with three summary proposals.